Zack's Love
by umbreon567
Summary: This is the story of how an umbreon and leafeon find love. here's the twist, they're both guys! This story will be MA from chapter 2 e characters are pokemorphs
1. The First Time

**There will be content not suitable for children under 16 in later chapters in this story. If you're under 16 then please don't read this story, otherwise enjoy the story! **

**This is a note from the future saying that this chapter has been updated so that the story line makes more sense, and isn't too rushed**

My name is Zack and this is the story of how my life changed when Leon came into my life. You might be thinking "Wait a sec.. you're a guy, and this Leon is also a guy… then you're gay?" well… yeah I am ok, don't rub it in. Anyways I'm a 16 year old umbreon. The one thing that people can notice about me is the fact that I have blue eyes instead of the usual red. Also I'm very shy. Anyway on to my story!

It started out when I was woken up by my cell phone's alarm clock. I don't use a regular alarm clock because I find them obnoxious as hell. I went through my usual mourning routine and headed of to school, I'm not to far from school which means I can walk there. The day looked like it was going to be completely normal, that was until I got to first period.

"Attention class! We have a new student coming in today." the Teacher announced as the room fell silent.

"I will remind you to treat him as you would anybody else in this school, with respect. Now please give a warm welcome to Leon the Leafeon" the teacher ended. I looked to the door once I saw the student come in. The Leafeon was well built, a sporty type I guessed, the leaf on his forehead instead of being up right was dropped downward in front of his face. After the class said "welcome Leon" he silently took the empty seat right next to me. I suddenly felt my cheeks become hot as I assumed I was blushing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked around to see my friend Shade (**a shiny umbreon with purple rings, one hazel eye and one orangish red eye. Which is covered by his red streaked bangs that only settled over one of his eyes that each had a "birthmark" that looked like he was wearing eyeliner along with a small spike that was simply a black section of his fur**) with a strange look on his face. He mouthed out

"You fellin frisky Zack?" he tainted me playfully as I blushed even more. I turned in my seat to ignore him, but I then jumped at Leon's masculine voice saying "Hi" to me. I simply responded by mumbling a greeting back to him.

"uumm.. Are you okay?" he whispered

"y-yeah… fine.." I responded

He returned to his work but as he did he gave me a confused look. He didn't seem like a bad person, it's just the masculinity of his form just.. Intimidated me.

The day passed normally, that was until I got to lunch. I was sitting at my table when I heard the familiar voice of the school bully.

"Hey there wimp" he said as he slapped the back of my head roughly. My friend Shade, who was sitting across from me, stood up and said,

"Piss off John!" Shade spat out as he stared at John menacingly, John just laughed and shoved me off my seat where I fell to the floor and landed on my bottom. John laughed but was stopped as Shade stood up and put his paw by his bangs covering his right eye.

"I'm warning you John, If you so much as touch him again..!" he said as the eye beneath his bangs began to glow, it was never a good thing when Shades right eye glowed. But Shade was interrupted by a paw on his shoulder as Leon whispered something in his ear. Shade scowled and sat down while still giving John an evil look. Leon walked over to John and began to tell him to leave me alone.

"What're you gonna do about it?" John asked mockingly, as he was about to laugh in Leon's face he was met by Leon's fist in his stomach, sending him to the floor. From the force of the punch John coughed blood into his paw, afterwards he got up and began to leave, but not before saying,

"Your boyfriend won't always be here to help you Zack.." as he turned and left. At John's statement my face felt like it had caught on fire as my ears folded down on my head.

"Don't listen to him Zack" Leon said as he held out a paw for me. I looked at him for a bit before grabbing his paw and pulled myself up. After that day I had become friends with Leon. We hung out almost everyday, playing video games, going for walks, and even just chatting.

**A few weeks later**

The weekend had finally started, Leon had helped me threw everything that was causing me trouble, especially my homework. But anyway I was leaving school when I heard Leon calling me over.

"Mind if I walk with you Zack?"

"Yeah, sure!" I answered happily as I started my route back home. The whole time we walked we talked about our plans for the weekend, but when we got into the woods ,he surprised me with a question.

"I have to ask.. Are you gay?" he asked cautiously. My eyes widened and my cheeks burned as I looked at him.

"I-I.. y-yeah.. I am.." I responded timidly as my cheeks grew even hotter as my deepest secret was reveled. The next thing that happened I could only say as completely unexpected. Leon smiled a little and put a paw on my cheek as he pulled me into a kiss. I panicked a little because I was worried John might come along and see us. But I started to relax as he held me in his arms, eventually I shut my eyes and let him kiss me. I placed my paws on his chest as I tried to pull him closer, as I felt his tongue snake inside of my mouth, now he was French kissing me! I complied and rubbed my tongue along his, I moaned lightly as pleasure coursed through me from the kiss. Soon we parted from the kiss as we both opened our eyes and stared into each other's passionately.

"Good answer, cause I am to" he said softly. I giggled slightly as I was flabbergasted, since this move was so sudden.

"Let's go hang out at my place Leon" I said dreamily as my tail wagged slightly. I already was thinking about what Leon and I would be doing in the future as we continued our walk back to my house

**There we go! all edited so it makes more sense to all the readers! expect more in da future, as well as more Shade as he is an extremely important character, anyway, See ya Soon =3**


	2. Passion at it's Finest

**This chapter contains scenes not fit for children under 16. If you are under 16 years old or are uncomfortable with such scenes, please exit the story now, otherwise Enjoy!**

We soon got to my house, I usually come home alone because my parents are at work and my sister is at school, her school lasts longer than mine, and my brother is at college. I pulled Leon into my house, he looked around and said "Not a bad place you got here"

"Hmm... let's head up to my bedroom, I have my video games there" I said quickly. We headed up the stairs and into my bedroom. My bedroom had posters of a bunch of bands and anime shows I liked. There were posters of Three Days Grace, Gorillaz, Sword art online, Soul Eater, Fairy Tale, and Death Note. On a nearby shelf were a bunch of plush dolls from my favorite anime shows. I had Kirito, Death the kid, Hatsune Miku, L, Kaito, and Natsu Dragoneel. My TV is straight ahead of my bed so I can lie in bed and watch shows or play video games. I pulled up two bean bag chairs from the corner and invited Leon to sit. We must've played video games for hours; eventually my sister came home from her ride on the bus. I heard the nock of my sister at the door. I paused our game and mumbled I'd be right back to Leon as I went down the stairs and opened the door for my sis. She greeted me the usual way she did by running into my open arms and hugging me while saying "Hiya big Brother!"

"Hey Rosie, how was your day?" I asked smiling

"It was great, I got to-"she was looking at something behind me and she looked confused

"W-Who's that?" she asked nervously. I turned around to see Leon looking at us as he had a small smile on his face.

"Oh that's just Leon, a new student in my school. Don't worry he's really friendly." Leon came down the stairs and crouched down in front of Rose.

"Hi Rosie, it's nice to meet you" he said in a soft voice

"Um…h-hi Leon" she said timidly. It was only then did I notice she brought her friend over with her.

"Hey Rosie how's about you head up to your room and play with your friend here, sound good?"

"Yeah okay!" she said as she pulled her friend along with her into her room"

Five Minutes later

I finally tossed my controller to the floor as Leon once again beat me at Halo 4.

"Man you are really good at this game Leon" I just heard him chuckle a bit and say

"I guess I just have a talent" I laughed at the statement as he scouted over closer to me. My heart started beating faster as Leon put his paw on my shoulder. He moved his head towards me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. My cheeks burned hotly and my tail poofed up the way it usually did when I get surprised. I looked at him as he once again pulled me into a kiss. This time I welcomed it and kissed back. Eventually he started to French me again and again I did the same. But soon his lips left mine, but he had a lust filled look in his eyes. He wanted something more.

**WARNING, WARNING! Content ahead of this point is not suitable for anyone under 16. LEAVE NOW IF YOU'RE UNDER 16! DO IT!**

I moved my paw down to his crotch as I rubbed it slowly. I heard him give a small moan of pleasure as I saw his erection getting bigger. I took the brim of his jeans and his underwear in one paw and slid the other one into the opening that had formed. He started to unbutton his jeans when I started to rub his erection. He then unzipped his jeans, pulled them off, and threw them onto the bed. Now I could clearly see his penis from under his briefs, the point where his tip met the underwear had a small wet spot. I blushed even more as he put a paw on the back of my head and stroked me lovingly. I purred lightly as I went to remove his underwear, while Leon removed his shirt. Finally the underwear was removed and Leon was completely naked now, then I remembered my sister and her friend were still here so I went over to the door and locked it. I kneeled down in front of Leon so that my face close to his groin. There I got a good look of his penis, It looked bigger than mine, it was a pinkish color and his musk smelled kinda like pecha berries. I took a hold of his throbbing male hood and resumed my rubbing of it. Leon leaned back in his bean bag chair and let out a soft moan. I kept a slow pace as I was still very nervous about what was happening. After a couple of rubs I moved my head forward toward his balls. I took a quick sniff and I become almost intoxicated by his musk. I took no time in sticking out my tongue and running it over one of his balls. I felt him squirm and flinch at the touch of my tongue as he moaned. I kept at it with my licking making sure to get both of his balls, but eventually I took on of them into my mouth and sucked on it lightly. His moans kept coaxing me to keep going. I finally moved my attention away from his balls and went to his penis. I started to lick from the base to the tip in slow strokes and repeating the process over and over and over again; each time Leon moaned, completely lost in lust. I stopped licking it, but then went to small kisses. Slowly working my way up to his tip where I opened my lips and took him into my mouth. I was lost in complete lust as I tasted his penis. Leon moaned loudly and started to pet the top of my head. I slowly sucked on him at first, only going about halfway down his shaft before going back up to the tip. I started to slowly take more in as I speed up a bit, I took a hold of his balls in a paw and gently fondled them. Leon was squirming and moaning so much that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Aahh.. Z-Zack.. I'm th-think I'm g-getting close.." he moaned out. As soon as I heard him say that I started to suck him faster and took him deeply into my mouth, as far as it would go without making me gag. He Moaned out loudly as He came into my mouth. I closed my eyes the moment I felt his cum hit the back of my throat. His cum tasted like pecha berries along with some saltiness, that's probably what caused his musk to smell like that, I swallowed as much as I could before removing his penis from my mouth where some of his cum flew onto my face and lips, where I licked it off. I took my paw and wiped as much of his cum off my face and then licked it off my paw. Leon looked at me with passionate eyes as he gestured me to lay on top of him. I climbed on top of him where we shared the most passionate kiss we've ever had. His paw reached up and gently stroked my cheek as my paws were on his shoulders. Ok it's official, I love Leon, I can't deny it anymore. He's just.. Perfect for me.. I wished that day that we would never be separated…

**Whew! That took a while. This one is longer than the first chapter so… yeah; I'll make another chapter maybe next week or the week after. See ya then! =3 oh also I'm sorry if the rating was to low. I can't change it to MA.. sorry...**


	3. I Love You

**Some Content is this chapter is not suitable for children under 16. If you are under 16 then leave the story now.**

**We're gonna pick up where we left off in the last chapter.**

My lips left his, as I heard a knock on my door. I instantly freaked and grabbed Leon's underwear and jeans, threw them to him, and told him to put them back on. He quickly went to put his clothes on, as I unlocked the door and cracked it slightly. Poking my head out I saw my mom standing there.

"Hey mom.."

"Hey sweetie.. What were you doing in there? I heard you crashing around in there"

"Oh.. Uh.. Nothing! eh-heh-heh" I heard Leon quietly zip his pants up so I opened the door up.

"Who is that Zack?" my mom asked as she looked at the shirtless leafeon.

"uh.. That's Leon, he's a new student at my school" I answered quickly as Leon gave a small hello.

"Why does he have his shirt off?" she pressed on.

"I-It's hot in here..?" I sort of asked as I looked toward Leon for some help.

"Yeah it's kinda hot in here" Leon answered.

"Well okay, I've come up here to tell you dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes.."

"Okay mom" I said as she left the room. I quickly closed the door.

"Whew… that was too close" I said relieved. I walked over back to Leon and sat on his lap as I looked him right in his eyes. I moved my head forward and touched my lips to his, giving of a small moan as our lips rubbed against each others. I broke the kiss and laid my head on his bare chest. I then began to slowly rub his chest with my paw as he pet the back of my head.

"Leon.. I.. don't ever want to be without you.." I said, as I was thinking about what might happen in the future with Leon with me.

"Neither do I… Zack" he responded quietly as he nuzzled the top of my head. I started to drift off into sleep, but before I fell asleep I heard myself say, "I… love you… Leon…."

I was woken up by Leon gently shaking me awake. Leon said it was time for dinner as I got off his lap and grabbed his shirt off the floor and gave it to him.

**Okay gonna skip the dinner part cause it would be boring… Moving on!**

We went back to my room after dinner; Leon had called his mother and asked if he could stay at my house for the night. I would have to share the bed with Leon, which I was okay with.

**Skipping some more. On with the bedtime seen. I recommend listening to some music with this. Maybe "Friends in my Heart" from KH 1.5. ON WITH THE SCENE!**

I watched from the edge of the bed as Leon climbed into the bed and covered himself up in the sheets. He looked at me worriedly as I haven't gotten in the bed yet. He sat up and asked my if I was okay.

"I'm fine…" I lied.

"Zack… you can tell me" Leon pressed on.

"I…I'm worried that our parents might find out about us and try to keep us away from each other.." I finally answered as my eyes started to water at the though of being without Leon. I loved him… I needed him… He made me feel like life was worth living. Leon got out from under the sheets and moved up next to me.

"Zack, please don't worry about that… We'll keep this a secret for as long as we can. Besides… If my parents did find out they wouldn't be able to keep me away from you. Even if they locked my door and my window, I would still come to see you; and it's because I love you to" he finished as he embraced me firmly. I buried my face into his shoulder as I sobbed quietly. We stayed there for a couple of minutes while I cried as much as I could. Finally Leon wiped my eyes of tears and carried me into bed. It was only then I noticed he was naked. I blushed slightly as I felt his naked body press against mine as he got into the bed. I moved forward and put my head onto his chest while I wrapped my arms around his stomach. Leon wrapped his arms around my back and whispered,

"It's gonna be okay Zack.." I scouted myself up to where our lips were mere centimeters apart. I closed the distance and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster. I put my paws against his chest and rubbed it lightly as he put a paw on my hip, slowly caressing it.

**Okay here comes the 16 year content stuff so once again, if you're under 16 leave NOW!**

I felt my self becoming aroused as his strokes on my hips became more passionate. Leon then moved his paw to my crotch and rubbed it lightly. I nearly gasped out in pleasure as this was the first time someone has touched my there. I moaned lightly as he rubbed my crotch in slow strokes, I moved myself so that I was lying right-side up. Leon was now over me, still rubbing my crotch. He stopped his rubbing, but then started to take of my pajama pants along with my underwear. I lifted my rear of the mattress to make it easier for them to come off. They finally slipped off and I was left completely naked. Leon then set his body down on top of mine, or penis' touched and I let out a small gasp as pleasure rocketed through me. Leon slowly moved his hips forward and backward so that his penis rubbed against mine, making me groan as even more pleasure entered my body. My paws fell from where they were on Leon's back and went to grip the mattress sheet in order to keep my self stable. Leon then flung the sheets back over my legs but exposing our upper bodies. Leon then moved down toward my penis, all the while placing small kisses sown my body. He reached my penis and took no time in grasping it in one paw and stroking it slowly. I clenched my eyes as the pleasure reentered my body; I kept myself from moaning too loud, as everyone else was asleep.

"That feel good Zack?" Leon whispered seductively

"Aaahh.. y-yeah…. *exhale*… p-please keep g-going.." I moaned out. Upon hearing my response he began to stroke me faster. After a couple of strokes he stopped and licked my penis from the base to the tip very slowly, making me gasp and flinch as his soft tongue caressed my penis. He continued with the licks for several minutes, each lick was bringing me closer to cumming. I could barley even get a hold of reality as the colors around me seemed to melt away as I felt my penis enter Leon's mouth. I wanted to scream in pleasure, but I covered my mouth with my paws and clenched my eyes, my moan was muffled by my paws and my closed mouth. Leon's warm mouth wrapped around my penis was just too much for me to handle. Within the next minute I let out a high pitched whine like moan as I came into Leon's mouth , he swallowed every drop and even kept sucking me for another couple of seconds to make sure he got all of it. I felt my penis leave his mouth as he then climbed up towards my face, where he first kissed me, but then when I opened my mouth to French kiss him, I felt my own cum rushing into my mouth. I moaned lightly as our tongues rubbed each other as the taste of my own cum filled our taste buds. We parted from the kiss and I swallowed the cum that was in my mouth. Before falling asleep I whispered to Leon,

"I.. Love you"

**WOW! I put a lot of work into this one. I think I just spent 4 hours typing this! Anyway, don't expect another chapter too soon. I wish to do other things than sit here and type stories. So yeah… See ya next time =3**


	4. Busted

**This Chapter has no 16 year content but does have a shower scene, so if you're under 16, probably not a good idea to read this K? On with the story!**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Leon breathing. My head was rested on his chest with my ear pressed against it. I lifted my head slowly so that I didn't wake up Leon. I smiled a little as he shifted in his sleep. After a couple of minutes staring at Leon I got out of bed and went for the shower. Turning on the water I put my paw under checking if it was warm enough. I liked to take warm showers. I turned on the shower head and stepped into the falling water as it soaked my fur. Putting my head underneath the flow of water my vision was nearly blocked by my own fur. I giggled as I lifted the fur up.

"Looks like I need a bit of a trim" I whispered to myself. I continued washing myself but I froze when I heard the shower curtains being pulled back. I turned to see Leon stepping into the shower. I blushed lightly as he tilted his head slightly and smiled at me. He grabbed the soap bottle and put some on his paws; rubbing them together he turned me around and began scrubbing my back. I purred lightly as his paws rubbed the soap through my tangled fur. He worked his paws over every inch of my back. I sat down on the floor of the tub as my legs were getting tired. Leon crouched down along with me and started rubbing the soap into my shoulders, moaning softly to the massage.

"That feels good Leon... " I whispered, he placed a kiss on my cheek, and snaked his arms around my body. I turned my head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. We smiled at each other and pressed our foreheads together. A couple of minutes later we had gotten out of the shower and were back in my room, Leon had to put on his Jeans form yesterday, while I put on my weekend clothes which included a pair of loose pajama pants and a slim long sleeved black shirt. Leon was in a very sexy pose on my bed, He was laid out on the bed with his arms behind his head and his legs spread open. I smiled slyly as I climbed on top of Leon. We stared into each other's eyes deeply for several moments, until I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Tilting my head slightly, I moaned as our lips caressed each other's. Pleasure coursing through me as we opened our mouths and rubbed our tongues together. I was so caught up in the kiss I didn't hear the door of my room open, but I did hear my mother (a Glaceon) ask me

"Zack! W-what are you doing?" I broke the kiss and got off Leon as I looked at my mother as she began to walk out of the room.

"Mom wait!" I said as I ran towards her. "Mom please just wait!" I shouted after her.

"Zack.. Just what do you have to say to me that will change my mind of what I just saw" she said as she turned around to face me.

"I don't expect you to forget it mom.. I just want you to be fine with it" I said as I started blushing and my ears fell down against my head.

"Zack… Be honest…. Are you happy with him" my mother asked.

"His name is Leon and yes... I am happy with him mom." I answered truthfully as I blushed even more.

"…Okay Zack… You can stay with him… Just as long as you're happy" she responded as she put her paws on my shoulders. I smiled up at her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks mom" I said as my eyes watered. I blinked away the threat of tears and walked back to my room. I closed the door behind me and looked at Leon. He looked at me worriedly and he mouthed "Is it alright?" I smiled, ran over to the bed, jumped at Leon and embraced him tightly. He yelped when our bodies collided, and responded while laughing

"I'll take that as a yes" I giggled uncontrollably as I nuzzled him all over. This is a happy time for me. Now I just have to somehow explain to my father. It probably won't be easy, but I'll try.

**Ohmaigosh I'm sorry I've been away for over a month. I was distracted by video games! AAHH! I finally finished this chapter in a couple of days. So anyway next chapter is probably going to take a while to so, just hang with me. I'll post it soon. Bye! =3**


End file.
